Oryx, the Taken King
Oryx, (original name: Aurash), later formerly known as Auryx, is the former King and Deity of the Hive. He is the main antagonist in the 2015 expansion to Destiny, Destiny: The Taken King and continues to be a major influence into its sequel, Destiny 2. Appearance Oryx has the normal characteristics of a Hive individual: three green eyes, crooked teeth, three fingers, and a chitinous skin texture. His abnormal features include his massive moth-like wings and colossal horns on his head. He wears red robes with white highlights, and black chitinous armor. His wings double as a cloak when folded. History Oryx is the God-King of the Hive and notable for being one the founders of the Hive race. Born in the gas giant Fundament, living on floating "continents", he was born as a proto-Hive female named Aurash. Her father, the King of their continent, the Osmium Court, developed a mental illness in his old age, fearing an apocalyptic event was imminent. Taox, a mentor to Aurash, feared she was not fit to be ruler, so she slew the Osmium King and drove out Aurash and her sisters. They spend the next two years in exile repairing a ship to travel to the core of Fundament, goaded on by a worm their father had kept. On their way to reaching the center of Fundament, they encounter a deity that warns them to not travel deeper. They ignore it and eventually meet the Worm Gods that would lead the creation of the first Hive. Aurash becomes Auryx, King of the Hive. Through centuries of warfare and repeated defeats, he is reborn as Oryx, free of any goodwill and rationality. He gains his power to Take when he slays the Worm God Akka. Upon his arrival to the Solar System within the Dreadnaught, Oryx was immediately greeted with an attack party of Awoken forces. Though they initiated the fight, Oryx overpowered them, forcing their queen, Mara Sov, to use her Harbringer Orbs. The orbs decimated the remaining Hive ships, but were absolutely ineffective against the Dreadnaught. Oryx unleashed his Oversoul and eradicated the remaining Awoken forces. The encounter did force Oryx to stand down within the Rings of Saturn, however. Due to his heavy losses, he unleashes his Taken, first on the Cabal base on Phobos. Within hours, the Cabal began blasting distress signals on all channels, prompting The Guardian to check the situation. They discovered the presence of Oryx and his Taken and abandoned the base soon after. Oryx, through use of his blight probes, kept an eye on The Guardian's actions. The Guardian infiltrated the Dreadnaught and disabled the Oversoul weapon, allowing for other Guardians to touch down on the Dreadnaught. While they were encraoching ever more closer to Oryx's altar, he spread his Taken infection across the Solar System. During this phase of his Taken War, he visited the Dreaming City in the Asteroid Belt and made a deal with the local Ahamkara, Riven. He ended up Taking Riven and she became a powerful extension of Oryx's Taken army. After defiling Crota's grave to steal essence and access Oryx's altar, The Guardian infiltrated the most secure parts of the Dreadnaught. Oryx tests their worth by summoning Baxx, Hand of Oryx and Ta'aun, Hand of Oryx to halt The Guardian. The Guardian dispatches them and travels to Oryx's altar, where they duel. Oryx is defeated, but not killed. Using his powers to Take, he "took" himself and went to his Ascendant Realm. To destroy Oryx once and for all, the Vanguard launch a raid against Oryx directly into his Ascendant Realm. A team of six Guardians entered his Dreadnaught, invaded his Sanctum, and defeated his closest allies, The Warpreist and Golgoroth, even his own daughters. Upon arriving to Oryx's Realm, Oryx himself reappears once more, but this time as a giant version of himself. He attempted to pull the Guardians into the Darkness and possess them, but they countered using the Light Oryx captured. They detonated that Light, and Oryx was defeated for good. He did, however, cheat death again. Eris Morn, an expert on the Hive, helped the Guardians construct a weapon using Oryx's Ravenous Heart, the Touch of Malice. Thus, even in defeat, Oryx continues to feed off death, and maintain his immortality, although he now needs a user to operate the gun. In way, it is a rather ironic ending for the Taken King. Personality Oryx is a savage and tyrannical ruler with no regard for the races he extinguishes. His driving mentality is the "Sword Logic", basically survival of the fittest on a larger scale. Despite his cruel behavior and savage actions, Oryx appears to have some emotional connection to his son Corta, as when he is slain he immediately makes way to the Solar System to avenge his death. Gallery 491px-Oryx_Concept_Art.jpg|A full render of Oryx. Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Posthumous Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Knights Category:Immortals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Demon Category:Necromancers Category:Undead Category:Mummies Category:Zombies Category:Evil from the Past Category:Parasite Category:Liches Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Priests Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychics Category:Giant Category:Death Gods Category:Vengeful Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Successful Category:Reality-Warpers